


A Gift

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is worried about how Cochise might fare as the weather starts to get colder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

“Uh, Cochise?” Tom asks, fiddling with the package in hand.

Cochise looks up from the fire.  “Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just starting to get kind of cold-“

“Come, take my place by the fire,” Cochise says, getting up.  “You need the warmth.”

“That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about,” Tom says, looking up at him and holding out the package.  “I just wanted to make sure that _you_ have enough to stay warm.  Here.”

Tom’s not sure if Cochise’s father would have given him all the supplies he needs to deal with Earth’s fall and winter.  The guy seemed like a real piece of work when Tom met him. 

Cochise takes the package from him and unwraps it.  “What is this?”

“It’s, uh, a sweater.  It can help keep you warm once it starts to get cold,” Tom says.  “I know it’s kind of ratty, but it’s the best I could find.”

“Should you not keep this for yourself?  Or give it to your offspring?” Cochise asks, frowning a little.  “They too will begin to get cold.”

Tom shrugs.  “It’s too big for any of them, and I’ve got my coat.  So I thought I’d check on you.”

“That is quite kind of you,” Cochise says, examining the sweater.  “What is this design?”

“It’s a bunch of reindeer; it’s kind of human tradition to put a bunch of ridiculous and ugly designs on sweaters,” Tom informs him.  He tries not to look too nervous; their relationship is still so new that Tom is worried about messing it up before it even gets started properly. 

“I thank you for your gift, and I do not wish to be rude by returning it to you, but I am certain I will not need it.  I would feel poorly taking it when you or others of your species may have need of it,” Cochise says.

“Are you sure?  It can get pretty cold once winter hits- especially at night,” Tom says.  “Or if you just don’t like the design, maybe there’s some bleach around.”

Cochise sets a hand gently on Tom arm.  “I appreciate this gift, and as it comes from you, it holds special meaning.  I would prefer to keep it and wear it with pride.  However, Volm are capable of regulating their body temperatures, as well as withstanding much higher and lower temperatures than humans can.  This should go to a human who will require it to stay warm.”

“Oh.  Okay.  Uh, sorry for disturbing you,” Tom says as he takes the sweater back.  He feels kind of dumb. 

“You have not disturbed me,” Cochise says, looking at him seriously.  “We are in a relationship.  I have learned this means we must spend time together, which is pleasant, as I enjoy being around you.”

“I really enjoy being around you, too,” Tom says, smiling even as his heart starts to pound uncomfortably. 

“And if you become cold this winter, please inform me.  I can help you,” Cochise says.  “I want to make sure you are warm and safe.”

“Thanks, Cochise,” Tom says.  “I really appreciate that.”

Cochise looks at him intensely, the flames from the fire only adding to the effect.  He carefully strokes Tom’s face.  “I care for you greatly, Tom.  I do not know if I always show it properly- I know I have not given you a gift as thoughtful as the one you have just given me- but I wish to express myself regardless.”

“Don’t worry about a thing,” Tom says, turning his face so he can press his lips to Cochise’s palm.  “You always make it clear how you feel.”

“I just wish to be certain,” Cochise says.  “All of this is still so new to me, but it is still quite important.  I do not wish to ruin it on accident.”

Tom smiles a little.  “I understand.  I worry about the same thing.”

Cochise frowns.  “But you are human.  This kind of relationship is familiar to you.”

Tom looks up at Cochise before carefully tucking himself under Cochise’s arm.  Possibly the only place in this unstable world where he feels safe.  “Every relationship is different.  Some are just fun, but never get serious.  Some you just know are going to be significant, whether they’re short relationships or last a long time.”

“This is significant,” Cochise says quietly.

“Yeah…” Tom says, nodding a little.  “And it’s been a long time since I’ve started a relationship that I knew would be significant.  Not since Rebecca.”

“I know you miss your broodmate,” Cochise says, pressing him a little tighter against his body. 

“So much,” Tom murmurs, watching the flames and feeling the pang in his stomach associated with remembering Rebecca.

“If you ever wish to talk about her, I will listen.  If you do not, I understand,” Cochise says. 

“Maybe one day,” Tom says.  “But just don’t think you’re the only one who might not always know the right thing to do, okay?”

“I will remember your possible ignorance as well,” Cochise says. 

Tom snorts a little at that and looks up at Cochise.  He really doesn’t want to feel somber tonight, so he slips his hand into Cochise’s.  “C’mon.”

“Where are we going?” Cochise asks, allowing himself to be led. 

“Back to my room.  I know that you don’t _need_ the sweater, but I’d still like to see you wear it,” Tom says.  “And then I’ll find someone who needs it.”

“I do not understand,” Cochise says. 

“It’s a human thing,” Tom says.  “If you don’t want to, that’s okay.”

“This is a human thing that will make you happy?” Cochise asks.

“Yep,” Tom says.

“Then I will wear the sweater,” Cochise says.

* * *

 

Sure enough, Cochise in a dingy green sweater, complete with atrocious faded red reindeer jumping across his torso, makes Tom laugh out loud.  It’s a full throated, full bodied laugh that shakes him mercilessly. 

“Perhaps it is for the best that I do not require the sweater,” Cochise says.

“I’m sorry,” Tom says, wiping the tears away from his eyes.  “You just look so ridiculous.  It’s incredible.”

There’s an alien in his bedroom wearing a horrible sweater.  An alien that he’s dating, that he’s falling in love with. 

“I am glad you are enjoying yourself,” Cochise says, smiling at him kindly.  “I have not heard you laugh so boisterously.  It is slightly alarming, but good.”

Tom leans up to kiss Cochise softly.  “Thank you.  I know you don’t understand.”

“I know that I wish to make you happy.  That is all that is important in this respect,” Cochise says.  “Humans are strange and different- occasionally to an unsettling degree- but that is one of the reasons I enjoy our relationship.”

“You’re allowed to be occasionally unsettling too,” Tom says.  “I don’t ever want you to feel like you need to hide Volm stuff that you think might be weird to me.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Cochise says, with an unexpected heaviness in his voice.  “But for now, I believe you should help me take this sweater off.”

“Already?”

“And then I will help you remove your clothing as well,” Cochise says.

“Maybe in just a little bit,” Tom says, covering his mouth to keep from laughing again.

Cochise sighs softly.  “If that is what you prefer.”


End file.
